


Ready to Order

by Arixese



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ass Play, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Foreplay, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: Sans and Red come home in the very early morning from work to find their mutual mate all dolled up for them and ready to give them a hot welcome home treat.





	Ready to Order

You were roused from your sleep at the sound of the shower turning on and from the bedroom door creaking open. You yawned, the sound interrupted by a small yelp as a large body sat beside you, disturbing the mattress and making the edge sink under their weight. The depression was enough to roll you from the center of the king size bed into your bedmate as he laid down beside you. You made a small sound of confusion but did not do much more than that, not bothering to open your eyes. You could already tell who it was the moment they grunted as they sat down earlier. A distinct smell hit you: a slightly salty musk with undertones of ketchup and whiskey. Sans’ smooth bass chuckle filled your ears as you crawled on top of the large, suspiciously squishy belly next to you and wrapped your arms around his large chest, burying your face in his t-shirt and nuzzling into recently formed ecto flesh. A pair of thick arms held you securely to him while Sans gently pressed a rigid skeleton kiss to your hair.

“Good morning, Bit,” Sans whispered endearingly. “Go back to sleep, Babe. S’just us.”

You yawned again and started to rub your eyes. “Wha… Whuh time s’it?”

“Too early for you to be awake,” he crooned softly and gently nudged your hand away from your face. “Come on, Bit.” 

“Noooo…” You groaned and shook your head as you squinted and gave him a playfully grumpy look. 

Sans raised a brow ridge at you and gave a cockeyed smirk. “Are you resisting a rest, Bit?”

“Yes,” you said resolutely as you clung to your big teddy bear of a skeleton. “And I want to cuddle my skeletons cause I missed them.” You propped yourself up by your arms on his shoulders and pressed your mouth gently against his. “I was waiting up for you two, you know?”

“I noticed.” Upon breaking the kiss a moment, Sans chuckled as he ran a hand down your new negligee and played with the feather-light ends. All the while, he never broke eye contact with you, letting you see the way his grin relaxed into a contented smile. “Awful nice of you to give us a welcome home present like this. It’s a  _ sheer _ pleasure.” You were about to ask about Red when Sans’ phalanges danced around your sides, tickling you through the fabric and making you howl with laughter, instead.

You managed to get out his name between bouts of laughter. “Saaans! Not nice!”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was such a  _ delicate _ issue.” He still kept going, tickling your sides until you actually started crying from the involuntary laughter and you desperately yanked yourself up to try and distract him with another kiss.

This one, Sans readily deepened, his hands flat against the curve of your back as you held his face securely in your palms. Gradually, you turned your head for better access to him and started breathing heavily through your nose. You felt the tingling magic of his hot tongue brush against your lip, a feeling reminiscent of gentle static. You happily accepted his tongue into your mouth and began sucking on it and greeted the sensation greedily.

“Is Red home, too?” You face was flushed and rather breathless when you broke the kiss after a moment before it got too deep. “Shouldn’t we wait up for him?”

Sans shrugged. “He’s showerin’. I’m sure he won’t mind us making it a little  _ steamy _ for when he gets done. For now, let’s, uh, just pick up where we left off, eh?” You yelped as Sans gave your ass a quick smack before groping it and leaving little love bites by your jaw. You sighed and shuddered as your arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and his hands vaguely crept under your lingerie and pushed the fabric up your back. After a few seconds, you felt a stirring take shape and stiffen under your groin. You opened your legs wider so you laid more flush against him and you ground against it as it grew and raised against the fabric of his shorts.

You didn’t register any sounds that came from the bathroom anymore. Or rather, you didn’t notice the distinct  _ absence  _ of hot water hitting the shower wall, far too absorbed in your own pleasure as you shifted down Sans’ body and ground your hips against the growing hardness between your legs. You rubbed the smooth fabric of his shorts against your mound, but unfortunately, neither of you got much friction from the grinding. As a result, the action served to tease and frustrate you both more than anything. 

Unexpectedly, Sans broke first and blue magic clutched at your soul, yanking you up a couple of inches off of his hips by your chest. Sans’ hands left your body a moment as he pulled down his basketball shorts and kicked them off to the foot of the bed. Knowing what was now currently under you, you squirmed in the hold of his magic, reaching down to clutch at his t-shirt and pull yourself onto his shaft. You couldn’t even see it, even though you really wanted to.

“Sans,” you whined. “Why’re you teasing me?”

“I thought you wanted to wait up for Red,” he continued to tease. You had nothing to say to that without seeming selfish, instead of making a slightly embarrassed groan. Sans chuckled and reached up to tug the straps of your negligee down, exposing your breasts to him. He squeezed one in his hand, the other guiding his dick as his magic slowly pressed you down. “But, sure. Let’s get to the point, eh?”

You arched your spine and gave a low moan as he slid into you at an excruciatingly slow pace. You were already well-lubricated from your arousal, but he slid into almost centimeter by centimeter and it drove you insane.

“Sans, please, I want your cock so bad,” you cried with candor.

“Hey, you guys gettin’ the party started without me?” A gravelly chuckle came from the bedroom doorway almost without warning. “Ain’t that rude.”

Your head swiveled to face the stocky and large skeleton leaning against the doorframe, his gold tooth glinting in his smug expression and a towel wrapped just above his hips. Your face was already beet red and you opened your mouth. “Re— aah! Fu-uck!!” A loud, stuttering moan erupted out of you as Sans tweaked your nipple and his magic yanked you up just shy of the bulbous head before pulling you down again. Not quite slamming down, but with enough force that your eyes lost focus for a second and your jaw went momentarily slack.

“Just getting her warmed up for us, Red,” Sans called out as he tilted your jaw to face him. His head wasn’t even off the pillow to acknowledge your mutual bone buddy, his smirk and posture as lax as ever as he bucked his hips into your cunt and knead your breasts in his hands. He winked at you and reached over to pinch your ass, your arousal already leaking out to splatter on his bones with every thrust. “A hot and  _ juicy _ Sans-wich all ready to go.” 

You blushed furiously and thumped him lightly on the sternum as Red chuckled and dug through your sock drawer by the bed. “Ready to go, eh? Can’t go wrong with a little more  _ preparation _ , right, Sweethearts?” 

Red pulled out a little black bottle and crawled behind you, a thick, wet noise coming from behind you before a lubed up finger prodded your asshole. Sans slowed down long enough for Red’s finger to breach and you both gave a low moan as it wiggled around just inside to make room for itself. After a while, Sans and Red started a slow pace and you threw your head back, attempting to somehow arch your spine even further. You were moaning long and softly at the combined sensations thrusting gently in your ass and in your cunt. Red’s arm wrapped around your tummy, pulling himself into you and beginning to press his finger slightly deeper into you, listening intently to your moans. His mouth cupped over your shoulder and nibbled your skin and Sans’ hands found your hips, guiding you up and down his cock as his blue magic left you.

You gasped and whined as another of Red’s digits pressed into your ass, smearing the lube around inside and stretching you out gently. You gripped Sans’ shirt as he kneaded your breasts and tweaked them in between his fingers. Your body tensed and clenched up, trying to contain the building pressure caused by your boyfriends’ gentle fucking of your holes and the hands groping and pinching your soft flesh. Your thighs began to cramp and sweat slicked down your face and your arms and you clenched your eyes shut as you heaved and gasped for breath. “Oh, God. Oooh, I’m g-gh… Guysss, I’m gon—”

“Stop.”

Sans’ dick pistoning inside of you screeched to a halt mid-pump and your orgasm evaporated along with it, leading you to groan and lean back into Red, ready to ask what the big deal was. Without any overture, you shrieked and your eyes blasted open as you felt Red’s teeth sink into your shoulder and the hand that was snaked around your waist was now fisted in your hair, exposing your neck to him.

“Come on, Bit, you know better than to try and quit on us so early,” Sans explained as Red growled low and dug his teeth into your skin before lapping up the bite, at the metallic and bitter blood pooling slightly at the wound. “I’m just barely gettin’ started here and Red hasn’t even stuck it in ya yet.”

“Talk about selfish, Sweetheart,” Red finished, “Don’t I get ta feel our girl clamp down around my cock, too?”

“Sorry,” you mumbled.

Sans chortled under you, not moving his hips anymore and letting gravity slowly sink his cock deeper inside until it was completely hilted. “Bit, that was a weak apology if I ever heard one and that’s coming from us.” 

“Ya think so too, eh, Sans?” Red looked down at Sans while he licked at the bite mark he left behind. You squirmed at the uncomfortable stretching feeling, but due to the pairs of hands holding you, you couldn’t move much. “Just look at ‘er,” he taunted quietly in your ear and making you shudder, “not even stayin’ right still so we can fuck her right.”

“Heh, yeah. You’d think she doesn’t even want it or something.”

Your eyes almost bulged out of your head as they snapped immediately to Sans. “What?!”

“Ya think so, too?” Red nuzzled your hair lovingly as he started to retract his finger, not withdrawing completely, but you felt your muscles try and pull him back in as he drew back. “If she’s gonna be so _ half-assed _ about it, maybe she shouldn’t even get to cum at all.”

“I hear ya, I don’t even think I have enough energy to start up again,” Sans followed, curling an arm below his head and he gazed up with a bemused, half-lidded expression.

You grabbed one of their hands in each of yours, clutching Red’s hand curled around your tummy and Sans’ resting on your thigh as you turned your head to gaze at Red imploringly. “No, wait,” you pleaded softly, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please, I’ll be good, please let me cum.” The red-eyed skeleton drew his finger the rest of the way out of you, making you keen softly. 

Their hands caressed your skin softly, covering every inch of exposed skin and trailing the soft pleats of your negligee as the featherlight fabric cascaded down your body. Sans’ tongue ran across his teeth before he addressed you huskily. “Is that all you want from us, Bit? You just want to cum?”

“Between the two of us, ya know ya don’t really need our cocks for that, Sweetheart.” Red nipped your ear and you felt your body begin to heat up again. He exaggerated a yawn and hit your skin with hot breath. “And, ya know, it’s pretty late,” he mentioned. 

“Might very well conk out at this point,” Sans followed and you whined and grimaced in response. Those two spent too much time together. It was uncanny how much they thought alike sometimes, even though they were both raised in very different worlds from your own. Deciding you were taking too long to answer, Sans shifted under you and emphasized one of the cocks you would be missing. You whimpered and resisted the urge to rock your hips as Red dipped by your ear again and molded your ass and one of your exposed breasts in his hands while Sans pressed his thumbs against your hips and traced wide and heavy circles in your flesh.

“Tell ya what, Babe,” Red growled quietly, making Sans grunt as you involuntarily squeezed him. “We’ll help ya out. Give ya as many orgasms as ya fucking want. All I’m askin’ is ya make it interestin’ for us in return.”

“What do you mean?” Your voice came out quiet and breathy, their two pairs of hand stimulating your body, their eyes roaming your curves like men starved, and Red’s hot, wet breath on the nape of your neck. Your heart raced and your body already felt energized and well-ready to receive what they had to give. Red smirked as he laid a kiss on your skin and you could feel the edges of his teeth distinctly against your skin. Your breath hitched as his answer came readily.

“Just hold tight,” he ordered smoothly, “cause we’re gonna have a  _ fucking _ good time, ain’t that right, Sans?”

The aforementioned skeleton grinned widely, anticipating the incoming fun. “I’m all for that.”

Red nodded and made a huff of approval as he pushed you down against Sans’ torso by the base of your neck, making you and Sans groan as the smooth motion shifted the angle of his cock inside you. Your hands found their way to grip at his clavicles as Red squirted some lube on his shaft. Sans slid you up and down his cock, easing you into a slow pace, allowing you to adapt and warm up to the sensation. After a moment of renewed, gentle thrusting in your cunt, Red reapplied the lubrication in your ass, his fingers stretching you out more easily this time around, sliding three fingers into you within the moment. You also heard a wet, slapping sound behind you as he jerked himself with the other hand, smearing lube around liberally to the both of you and getting you primed and ready to go. 

“Alright, here I go, you two.” Sans slowed momentarily at a moment’s notice, and Red gripped the curve of your hip as he guided his hot, girthy red cock to press against your slicked up hole. You sucked in air as the head slid inside without resistance and moaned at the two hot, girthy members stuffingyou fully. They both chuckled and pressed lingering kisses against your cheek and jawline as they stilled inside and let you get accustomed to them. You moved first, rolling your hips and setting the pace for them to fall into. It took only a moment for them to ease into the tempo and the three of you grunted and sighed as their cocks rubbed up against your perineum, the three of you stimulating each other seamlessly.

Once all three of you acclimated perfectly to each other, Sans sighed lovingly and stroked your cheek, tipping your jaw up to look at him. Meanwhile, Red nipped the outer edge of your shoulder teasingly, opposite of where he initially bit you, his arms curling under your armpits and gripped the tops of your shoulders, pulling you deeper against them as they both sank into you, making your eyes roll in the back of your head. Your jaw would have dropped if it weren’t for Sans’ distal supporting it 

“I, ah, thought you guys, were going to go har… derrrr,” you moaned softly, the teasing edge not quite translating from your brain to your mouth. “Whuhhhh… What gives?” Sans and Red both chuckled. 

“You’re getting greedy, Bit,” Sans told you smugly. “You sure you want us to be rough with ya so soon?” You nodded mutely, and Sans nodded meaningfully at Red before pulling your face into his. You hummed into the kiss and softened your lips to allow him to slip his tongue inside. You shivered as his distals wrapped loosely around your throat and your pulse pounded against his hand. You touched his wrist assuringly and Red suddenly yanked your shoulders down both their cocks plunging into you and filling you up to the point of overstuffing. Your startled shriek was immediately cut off by the tightening of Sans’ fingers, his mouth swallowing whatever sound you were able to get out. 

You gripped the sides of Sans’ face as you kissed him hungrily and your head swam with the decrease in oxygen. You choked out a moan when Red’s fangs sank into your shoulder, the pain immediately dulled to pleasure as Sans’ other hand found its way around your neck, squeezing the sides carefully. While Sans controlled your breathing, Red latched onto you fully, arching his spine and increasing the pace in which both cocks pistoned inside you and filled you up.

“Holy shit,” Red breathed as he released your skin to lap at the dark hickey he left below your ear and his hands released your shoulders and slid down your chest. “Fuck, do you feel that? Do you even know how fucking  _ tight _ you are? Shit.” Red kneaded your breasts and kissed your marks and love bites with the utmost attention as he pinched your buds in his fingers and squeezed your soft, squishy flesh. You arched your spine in response, giving a wheezing moan. “How are you doing, Babe?” Sans relaxed his grip on your throat and you wheezed as you sucked in as much air as you could before releasing small stuttering groans.

“So good,” you gasped. Sans chuckled and his hands abandoned your throat and found your hips, dragging you down onto his dick. Your head dropped into the crook of his shoulder and you cried out a long moan as your spine curled up against Red. 

“I think our little human’s getting worn out,” Red said gently. 

“You’re doing so well, Bit,” Sans assured you, craning his head so he could kiss as much of you as he could reach with your head buried in his shoulder. “We’re almost there. Can you hold on for just a little longer? Can you do that for us, Babe?”

You moaned into Sans’ neck and nodded your head weakly as you bit your lip, You’ve been riding the cusp of your own orgasm for what felt like forever, and it was torture. It was everything you could do to remind yourself that it would be worth it at the end. You wrenched your eyes shut and focused on how mind-blowing your orgasm would actually be if you continued to let it build like this. But, hell, you wanted to cum  _ now _ . “Please,” you whimpered. “Yes, but… fuck,  _ please _ ?”

Red pressed a kiss to your shoulder blade and his hands laid flat against your back. “There’s our tough girl,” he cooed. He grunted and pushed himself up and brought his knees under him and Sans raised your hips up to accommodate them both. The three of you all strangled out a cry of your own as Red pistoned into your ass, and his head threw back as he gasped and drooled slightly from the new angle. Your own chest spasmed and you choked out your moans, gripping onto Sans and he bucked into your pussy. 

“F-fuck… R-r-reeeeed! Slow down, you’re..!” Sans groaned as he came first, his cum exploding around his cock wedged inside you and splattering every which way. You and Red came immediately after, the sudden sensation triggering a chain reaction of violent and messy orgasms. It was a good moment between the moment Red collapsed on top of you both from exhaustion and when he rolled off towards the bed stand. You heard him rummaging through the drawer as Sans poked your side from under you. “You okay, Bit?”

“Yeah,” you drawled out in a long sigh, curling your arms behind his neck and hitching a breath as long-softened dick slid out of you and cum leaked out between your thighs. 

“You were beautiful, Bit,” Sans sighed breathlessly, sliding your lingerie up and over your shoulders, discarding it off the bed before it got even dirtier than your screwing had probably already gotten it. 

“Hell yeah, Babe,” Red agreed, gently rolling you off Sans’ chest to lie between them and he sat a small container of baby wipes on his stomach. He handed a couple wipes to Sans and took a few for himself. “Lift your thigh for a sec,would ya?” You did as asked and Red propped himself up before gently wiping you down, getting the majority of your fluids off your skin before they dried on your skin or stained the sheets again. You lowered your leg once he was done, and you rolled on your stomach to wedge between them as they took the time to clean themselves off.You felt them shift and roll over to face you, both of your boyfriends throwing an arm across your back and pulling each other tighter around you. “You were fucking  _ amazing _ , Sweetheart,” he crooned as Sans pressed a kiss to the back of your head and your head turned to the gold-toothed skeleton with a sleepy smile. “You’re so good to us, holy shit.”

“You both deserve it,” you yawned sleepily. 

“Nah, we’re just lucky to… have you…” Sans yawned blearily as well as he cozied up to your side.

“Mmm-mm… I’m the lucky one,” you mumbled into your pillow, slipping quickly into light sleep. 

“We’ll agree to disagree,” Red chuckled, staying awake long enough to watch both you and Sans doze off. Sure enough within the minute, he could hear Sans’ snoring and he watched your back rise and fall slowly with your breathing. Red brushed his thumb against Sans’ humerus and pressed his teeth to your forehead. “G’night, Sweethearts. Love ya two.”


End file.
